


Bestie

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Mark Andrews One Shot [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Bestie

As you stood at the door with your bag in your hand and tears rolling down your cheeks there was only one thing you wanted to know.

“Did you ever love me?”

He’d laughed in your face and told you no. He’d just been using you. You wanted to scream and hit him but you just couldn’t. You were too broken. You’d just turned on your heels and walked out, the sound of his laughter echoing in your head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You don’t know how long you’d sat in that pub, but judging by the amount of empty glasses on the table in front of you it must’ve been a while. Your bag sat next to you on an empty chair, and your phone on the table in front of you. You just finished your latest drink when the chair opposite was pulled out and someone sat opposite you.

“What happened {Y/N}?”

You looked across the table to see Mark, your best friend. You frowned slightly because you didn’t remember calling or texting him.

“Hey Marky,” you slurred. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get you. You sounded in a right state when you called, and now I can see why,” he sighed.

“Aww,” you giggled. “You’re cute when you’re worried.”

Mark rolled his eyes.

“You don’t mean that. You’re drunk. Come on, you can come stay at mine then you can tell me what happened when you’re sober again.”

Mark stood up and helped you to your feet. He steadied you against him and reached across for your bag. You clung to him as he helped you outside. You shivered as the cold air hit you so Mark held you closer.

“Why’d you have to get yourself in such a state {Y/N}?” Mark sighed.

“Because… because I was a… a dumbass for thinkin’ that… that jerk ever love… loved me,” you said, trying to get your mouth to work properly.

“He never deserves you.”

“Well he… he doesn’t have… have me now,” you grinned in your drunken state.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d taken an hour to walk the 10 minutes to Mark’s place because you kept tripping on your own feet. Mark had kept you as close to him as possible.

“Sit there,” he said, sitting you on the front step of his house while he took his keys from his pocket.

Mark caught you just in time as you started to fall backwards while trying to look up at the stars.

“My hero,” you giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on. Up,” he said, pulling you up to your feet.

The two of you stumbled through the door. Mark sat you on the couch and you immediately laid down.

“Leave me here,” you mumble, your eyes suddenly getting heavy.

“I was gonna,” Mark chuckled, pulling your boots off and setting your legs up on the couch. “Go to sleep.”

“Bossy,” you yawned.

Mark went upstairs to grab a blanket for you and by the time he came back you were already almost asleep. He laid the blanket gently over you and brushed your hair away from your cheek.

“Sweet dreams {Y/N},” he whispered, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss your cheek.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m asleep?” you mumbled sleepily.

“Cause I know you won’t slap me for it,” he chuckled softly. “Night sweetheart.”

“Night Marky.”

Mark sat in the armchair next to you so he could keep an eye on you in case you felt sick.


End file.
